Therapeutic alternating pressure, percussion and/or vibrating bed systems are used in the care and treatment of individuals, including hospital patients confined to a bed for an extended period of time. Conventional therapeutic bed systems utilize percussion and/or vibration to help avoid the build-up and accumulation of fluid within the patient's lungs. Percussion and vibration is typically administered to the patient's thoracic cavity to aid with the draining or expectorant of fluid and mucus from the patient's lungs. Conventional bed systems may also employ rotation and/or alternating pressure to help the patient avoid the onset of bed sores and/or to treat existing sores. Conventional bed systems can include rotational components that are actuated by a nurse or hospital staff member, or by an electronic control system or pump. The present invention is designed to solve problems inherent to the conventional dynamic therapy bed and mattress systems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior bed systems of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.